peelfandomcom-20200213-history
09 September 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-09-09 ;Comments * Peel mentioned that he played the A-side of EPMEE MD's single, It's My Thing, on yesterday's show. * Peel mentions seeing the Bayeux Tapestry on TV in the studio and says that he saw it in France many years ago. * Peel mentions that he got a letter from an Indian listener in California, who listens to his BBC World Service shows and she wanted to know why he's playing Bhangra music, which she felt was just pop music. She also wonders whether he is playing it for exotic reasons. Peel responds and says that he plays it, because he likes the music rather than the latter. * Peel plays a track of Jimmy Reed talking about his early days on a record that was sent by listener Steve Alexander. * Peel plays a track from Fairport Convention covering Leonard Cohen's Bird On A Wire. * Peel plays a session track from Electro Hippies called Mega-Armageddon Death, which only lasts for about one second long. Before playing the track, he makes a brief wrong track moment, by playing an A Witness' song. Sessions *James #3. Recorded: 1987-09-03. *Electro Hippies #1. Recorded: 1987-07-12. Broadcast: 20 July 1987 Tracklisting *Motorcycle Boy: Big Rock Candy Mountain (7") Rough Trade *James: What For? (session) *EPMEE MD: You're A Customer (12" - It's My Thing / You're A Customer) Fresh *Electro Hippies: Dead End / Thought / Mother (session) *Jesus And Mary Chain: Cherry Came Too (LP - Darklands) Blanco Y Negro *Vandy C. & Bill Blast: Just Feel It (12") Select *Big Stick: Crack Attack (12") Buy Our Records *James: Ya Ho (session) *Holle Holle: Holle Holle (v/a LP - Deepak Kumar Khazanchi Presents Remixes Of Heera, Kalapreet, Holle Holle - Bhangra Fever (Compilation Vol. 1)) Arishma *Sandy Lee: Ballin' Keen (v/a LP - The Girls Are Rockin') White Label *Wedding Present: Anyone Can Make A Mistake (7") Reception *Electro Hippies: Chickens / Sheep / Starve The City (To Feed The Poor) (session) *Jimmy Reed: Talks About The Early Days (7" - N.B.C. TV Show, Houston) Lunar #2 *Jimmy Reed: Oh John (LP - Just Jimmy Reed) Vee Jay :(JP: 'And from Jimmy to James, ho ho ho') *James: Stowaway (session) *Big Black: Colombian Necktie (LP - Songs About Fucking) Touch And Go *Matt Black & The Coldcut Crew: That Greedy Beat (12" - The Music Maker) Ahead Of Our Time *Fairport Convention: Bird On A Wire (LP - Heyday - The BBC Sessions 1968-1969) Hannibal *Electro Hippies: Mega-Armageddon Death Part Three (Part Four) (session) *A Witness: Red Snake (12") Ron Johnson :(Stereo Sequence trailer) *Scientists: Human Jukebox (LP - Human Jukebox) Karbon *Tobias Areketa & The Shazi Band: Vanondivenga (LP - Mavambo) Gramma *James: Whoops (session) *Minutemen: Pure Joy (LP - Post-Mersh, Vol. 1) SST *'Various Artists': Genius At Work (v/a 12" - Big Apple Production Vol. III) J&T *Electro Hippies: Meltdown / Escape (session) *Paul Vann: Just The Touch Of Your Hand (v/a LP - Sound Stage 7 - Southern Soul Brothers) Charly R&B *We Are Going To Eat You: Let's Fly (12" - I Wish I Knew) All The Madmen *Winston Jarrett: Fear Not (7") Studio One *King Missile (Dog Fly Religion): Muffy (LP - Fluting On The Hump) Shadowline File ;Name *020A-B2729XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *020A-B2729XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 ;Length *0:55:34 *1:02:14 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B2729/1) Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Wrong Track Moment